After the Dark Days
by Somora Lane
Summary: Andromeda Blane is a rebel in District 4. After the Capitol destroys District 13, the others lose hope. The Treaty of Treason creates the Hunger Games, and she reaped as tribute. Her world is falling apart, and she does all she can to stay in one piece. (AN: This is my version of the 1st ever Hunger Games. I hope you enjoy!)
1. They Won the War

We crouched low behind a wall. Another bomb fell, and bits and pieces of things showered down on us. I didn't care what it was anymore. Bombs fell so often there was no point in wondering. You were just lucky if it wasn't a person.

"Captain, what are your orders?" asked Don.

"Wait for the enemy, and ambush on my signal," he said. I rolled my eyes. That's what we always do. We never take the offense. We wait for them to invade our districts, our homes, _our lives_ before we do anything. And now my home- District 4- is in ruins. I blame the Capitol, of course, but the districts aren't much help. A few uprisings and communications and suddenly we are at war. No real plan except to overthrow the Capitol or die. Brilliant.

Another explosion shakes the ground. It seems farther away. I heard marching. I peeked over the wall. I ducked back down immediately. At least 75 Peacekeepers, heading towards us. _The eight of us._

"Report?" asked the Captain.

"At least 75 armed hostiles inbound, sir. You can't seriously think we can take them." The other murmured in agreement. We wanted to fight, but we also wanted to go home and be able to live in the future we're fighting for.

"You will follow my orders. Now, we can get a few from here before they notice. They'll charge, we fight. Is that clear?" He dared someone to challenge him. No one did, not even me. "Alright then. Guns at the ready."

I got ready. I'm the youngest sharpshooter- 15- and said by some to be the best. It'd be great and all, but it just puts a bigger target on my head. Like I need that.

I lined up my sights. "Now." I pulled the trigger. I took down three before they began to notice. My comrades had each gotten two or three as well. That's why I- and to some extent the others- use poison darts. Silent and as deadly as a bullet. But, people mysteriously falling down dead arouse suspicions.

And then they saw us- or probably just me. I ducked and swore. Bullets flew over our heads. I heard someone barking orders. I peeked over. They had an officer. I took a breath, steeling my nerves, and popped up and shot him. No one panicked, and the now senior officer started giving orders. I shot her, too. Then there was chaos, but not from within the Peacekeepers. A bomb fell almost on top of us. I flew and slammed into a wall.

My ears rang and breathing hurt some. Dust clouded the air. The Peacekeepers were running all over. Did a Capitol hovercraft just drop a bomb on its own soldiers? I didn't have time to think on it. My gun was gone. I saw it a few feet away. I ran to it and snatched it up. Then I threw it away: the barrel had cracked. It was useless. I pulled out my knife. And just in time too. A Peacekeeper charged towards me. He had lost his gun as well.

He was bigger than me, easily, but what was he going to do? Choke me? I think not. I jumped over him, turned, and landed on my feet. Faster than he could turn, I slit his throat. Hm, the trainer was right; that _is_ a handy trick. I turned to fight, but the other Peacekeepers were retreating. That's when I noticed I couldn't hear things very well. Just my luck.

I looked around for my team. They were still in our hiding spot. Or most of them were. Not a good sign. I ran over and checked their pulses. Dead, dead, dead-

"Captain!" He was barely alive.

"Solider?" I could barely hear him.

"Come on Captain, stay with me."

"Go back to base… replace me…"

"No, no. Come on, stay with me. Please. Uncle! Please!"

"It's… my time…"

"No it's not. Stay with me. I'll radio for help." And I did. Or rather, tried. Communications must have been knocked out in the blast. I was alone.

"Tell Marie… I love her…" His eyes glazed over. He was dead.

"No! Come back!" I sobbed. Then I snapped out of it. 4 dead, me- the others. I had to find them. They had been blown far away. Two were dead… and missing limbs.

"Don!" I cried. He turned around.

"Hey, Coral." He smiled. I did, too. We were alive. Coral was his nickname for me. (I've got red hair and my poison of choice comes from coral snake venom.) He think it fits me somehow, I'm just used to it.

"You'll never use my real name, will you?"

"No. Any survivors?"

"Just us. Captain was… but he-he didn't make it."

"I'm sorry."

"I've lost men before."

"Yea, but they weren't family." He had a point. "He was my uncle too." There he goes again; reminding me we're cousins, that we're family. I have the irritating habit of protecting my family at all costs. My mom says I get it from my dad.

"I know he was. He-he said to go back to base. He told me to replace him. Do you think he meant…" I trailed off.

"I don't know, but… let's go." His voice suddenly seemed urgent. I instinctively looked around. Then I saw it: a Jabberjay perched above us. We had no way to kill it, so we left. It followed. I hate Jabberjays. They are spies. If you say anything around them, they'll take it back to the Capitol. We nearly failed because of them.

When we got back to base, I whispered to one of the guards to kill it. He did, and Don and I went inside. We were debriefed and once that was done, taken to a meeting.

I've been to strategic meetings before, but this was different. It seemed darker somehow. There were at least a dozen officers around my dad- he heads the rebels in 4- and they all seemed very worried. When they noticed us, they stopped talking and sat around the table. Don and I sat as well. My dad remained standing.

"I have some disastrous news: District 13 has been completely destroyed. Intel says there is nothing left but some rubble. They used nukes." He paused. "That was a week ago and within that time the districts have lost hope. 5, 9, and 12 want to surrender. 1, 3, and what little of 2 we had already have. 6, 10 and 11 are voting as we speak. Now it's our turn." Surrender? After three years of fighting for our freedom? After losing what little we had? We couldn't- we can't- all those lives, for nothing. We have to win, so our sacrifices mean something. So that everyone in 13 didn't die in vain. "So, we'll vote. All for surrender, say aye. All for the fight?"

"Aye," I said under my breath. The majority was already to surrender; it no longer mattered what I said.

"Then we surrender. Dismissed." He showed no emotion. That's why he's a good leader. He doesn't let his emotions affect his decisions or the decisions of others.

The officers left, but Don and I stayed. We had to tell him about our uncle, his brother. He noticed that we hadn't moved.

"Go on now, you're dismissed."

"We know Dad, but we need to tell you something."

"We thought it'd be easier coming from us." My dad froze. I could tell he knew we had bad news.

"Dad, we- we're the , um, only survivors of our team. Uncle Ronald, he-he didn't make it."

"You're sure?"

"He died in my arms, Dad." I felt hot tears land on my hands. Dad gripped the back of a chair so hard his knuckles turned white.

"He's dead… no, heavens no. Why today?" I got up to comfort him. Don did too. We both knew what he meant. A year ago, to the day, his sister- Don's mom- had been killed; so had Don's little sisters and brother. His dad is in 6 as a liaison, and now he might be stuck there. It was a bad day for our family.

A few hours later, word came that all 12 remaining districts had officially surrendered. The rebel leaders were to go to the Capitol to discuss a treaty. My dad left two days after. When he came back, he hardly spoke. I soon found out why.

A few days later, everyone was told to gather in the square and a large projected screen bore the Capitol seal. Someone called the crowd to silence. They said that the president would no read the treaty live to all of Panem. I had a feeling the treaty wasn't fair. Sadly, I was right.

They called it the Treaty of Treason. And if that wasn't insulting enough, each district had to give one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 as tribute to compete in an arena in a battle to the death. That's me now, Don now, and my sister in 4 years. And we'd have to kill other kids, _for sport_. I was furious. How could my dad sign that? How could he give us up like this? And every generation after us?

The first "Hunger Games" will be next summer.

After we went home, I blew up at my dad. "How could you? You sold us out! You are sending us to _die_, Dad! Don't you care about us anymore?" Then I broke down sobbing. I've been so angry, and now I felt like all my fight had left me. I am as broken as anyone else.

"I had no choice. Inviting the rebel leaders was just a formality. They had already drafted the treaty. I'm sorry," he said.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"You had every right to. You've been through so much. I understand your anger. I share it." He wrapped his arms around me. "I didn't want it to end this way. I wanted the districts to be free but everyone got tired of fighting. This isn't a happy ending, but… I still have you, your sister, and your mother. That's all I need."

"Now family is all we have."


	2. Tribute

It took a few months, but we rebuilt. We even built a new Justice Building in the square.

My 16th birthday came and went. School started back up. People started fishing and crabbing again, swimming on hot days. Just little things that made it seem like nothing was amiss. After school I wove baskets or went down to the docks to repair nets. Our days started to fall into a pattern.

Then we heard about tessares. I knew we needed the food.

"You can't take it."

"Mom! We need the food. Wouldn't it be nice to have something to eat everyday?"

"It would, but I can't let you risk your life over it!"

"Mom, I did that every day when the districts were rebelling."

"This is different."

"How?"

"Because you could come home at the end of the day! There was always a chance you would live."

"Even if I get picked I could come home!"

"Yes, but it is one of twenty-four! Only one comes home! Before everyone could, if they were lucky." She got quiet. "I can't lose you, too." That caught me off guard.

"Too? What do you mean?" She pointed to an envelope on the table.

"It came yesterday." I pulled out the letter. At the top was the Capitol seal. A pit of dread grew in my stomach. I read it, and almost collapsed.

"Dad…" I whispered. "No…" The letter was a document for his arrest and possible execution. He was to be taken to the Capitol. "He can't go." Mom shifted.

"They- they took him already; while you were at school."

"Why not the rest of us? I was a soldier."

"They know that. They know you're 16 and your sister's 8. They the Games will suffice."

"And you?"

"They wanted to leave someone to take care of you." We were quiet for awhile. I couldn't believe it. My dad was gone, and I never got to say goodbye.

"I'm going running," I said.

"No, sweetheart-"

"I'm going running," I said more forcefully as I headed out the door.

Mom didn't like when I ran at times like this, but it was the only way I could think things through. The only way I found peace.

I ran on the beach. It was harder, but I was less likely to be by people. I ran for a long time. Then I walked. Then I took of my shoes and waded in the surf. I watched the sun set. When it was a golden orb on the horizon, I started walking back. When I got back, it was late. I came in quietly and changed. Then I climbed into the bed I share with my sister and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, my mom caved and let me take out a tessere; just enough for the three of us and Don to get by. We agreed about Don. He'd been distant since the Treaty had been read. He understood as much as I did: it was a death sentence for 23 kids every year for who knows how long. And this summer was going to be the first of many years. And, we were the last of his family. Aunt Marie had starved herself to death after she found out about Uncle Ronald. And now my dad was gone, too.

I knew I had to keep them alive. No matter the cost.

The weeks passed by. Don's 19th birthday came around. Then, all too soon, summer came to District 4. And with it, the Reaping. I borrowed a dress from a friend. It was a faded blue. She said I could keep it. It hardly fit her anyway, she said. I pulled back my hair. I thought,_ Hey, if I get picked, I want to look presentable. _

Then we went to the square. I checked in and then I felt scared. I was alone in this. I was lead to where I was to stand and found my friends from school. I didn't know them all that well, since I'd been a solider for the last few years, but enough that their presence helped calm me some. I could tell my presence calmed them, too. I learned from my dad long ago that people will look to me for strength, that I was a born leader. I could not show fear.

Then a man in a pale green suit took the stage. He explained what was going to happen, and then went to pick a boy's name out of a glass bowl. "Brian Wald." He stood on stage. I was worried that he might faint; which was somewhat amusing, as he had been a solider. Then my mom's words came back to me: _"Only one comes home… Before everyone could, if they were lucky." _ His fear wasn't so funny anymore.

Then the girls. "Andromeda Blane." My breath caught in my throat. Me, that's _me_.

"Ann," said Emily. She nudged me to move. I walked forward and onto the stage. No volunteers, because no one knew what we were getting into. No one knew what we were up against.

I cannot show fear.

I'm not entirely sure what happened after, but I found myself in an ornate room inside the Justice Building. I sat on a couch and traced the designs with my finger.

The door opened and a Peacekeeper allowed my mom, sister and Don to enter. Little Clara ran to me. She was crying and she climbed onto my lap.

"I d-don't w-want you to g-go!" she wailed.

"Shh… shh. I'll be okay. You know me; I won't go down without a fight. I can come home." I rocked back and forth for awhile, then I stood, but I kept her in my arms. I didn't want to let go. "Mom, I'll be fine."

She shook her head. "I knew you shouldn't have taken a tessere. The food isn't worth your life."

"I know, but I can come back, and then we'll always have food."

"That means you have to survive though."

"And I will," I said, setting Clara down. Then I pulled Don aside. "You have to snap out of this. While I'm gone, they'll need you. You have to take care of them. Mind, I may not come back. So will you take care of them?"

He hesitated. Then he said, "Yes. Always. They're my only family."

"Mine, too." Then a Peacekeeper came in to take them away. A few quick hugs and tears from Clara and they were gone. My mom had pressed something into my hand.

"They said you could have a token." She had given me a small sand dollar on a bit of string. I tied it around my neck. Then the door opened again. Emily came in, along with Alana and Jane. Their eyes were puffy.

"Ann…" said Emily.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." She nodded.

"I should've volunteered."

"No, don't say that. And none of you worry. I'll be home before you know it." They didn't seem convinced. And honestly, neither was I.

"I'll keep an eye on Clara," said Jane.

"Thank you." We all hugged and they left. I plopped down on the couch again, fighting back tears. I'm about to leave my home and lose everything I hold dear. And I realize that I am afraid; afraid that I won't come home alive. But nothing is certain. Except for one thing…

I cannot show fear.


	3. Merpeople

A Peacekeeper came in and took me out to a car. A real car. The man that had chosen our names was there, as was Brian. We climbed into the car, Brian and I by the windows. The man babbled about all the things we'll see. I didn't pay much attention. I was more focused on being in a car, and not crying. We were taken to the train station. The train was luxurious. Ornate chairs, silver and glass- and it was there for us. At least, that's what the man said. (Whose name is Antony, apparently.) And there was so much food. I'd never seen so much in my life. I ate a little of everything and got so full I thought I'd never be hungry again. Antony explained everything that would happen over the next few weeks: a parade tomorrow night, training, scoring, and interviews- it seemed like so much. He said we should try to get sponsors- they may send us useful things once in the arena. These gifts could be life or death. When I asked how we got sponsors. He said we had to seem friendly, but also like we're going to win. You have to make them like you, so they root for you and want you to win.

After awhile, we all went to our compartments to sleep. I showered and found a nightgown in one of the drawers. I climbed under the sheets and fell asleep. It was odd not hearing the sound of Clara's breathing next to me. A few hours later- or maybe minutes- I woke up with a start. I had dreamed about my first battle. Bombs had been raining down. I was covered in dirt and sand and possibly little bits of a person. It was that day I first killed someone. I felt awful, but knew it as me or her. That doesn't help much though. I still remember her face, and it was near three years ago.

I must have fallen asleep again, as when I reopened my eyes, it was light out. I brushed my hair and put my dress back on. I wanted to keep what little of home I had with me. Then I went to the dining car. Antony and Brian came in shortly after me. Antony started complaining about a delay- something about an unscheduled refueling. I ate a bagel with pink cream cheese on it. It was really good. I stared out the window. Then I saw the blue glint of water, and beyond the water, a beautiful city: the Capitol. Then we plunged into a tunnel, and when we came out, we were in a train terminal. People of all shapes, sizes and colors were standing there waving at me. (I had absent-mindedly wandered over to the window.) I waved back and they went wild. I was a bit confused, unsure of what to think.

From the train we were taken to a building to prepare for the parade. I was scrubbed, waxed, powered trimmed, and then- finally- given a robe and left alone. My skin tingled and hurt a little. After awhile, a lady with purple-ish hair came in. Other than that, she seemed normal.

"I'm Lavender, your stylist. You must be hungry. Come on, I'll order us something." She gestured to one of the chairs, and I sat. She ordered some food, and then sat as well. "You seem quiet. Surely you've got some questions."

"Um, yea. When we got here, everyone seemed so excited to see me. I don't understand why."

"Well, the Games are a way to keep the peace. And everyone here is excited about the new peace, so by extension, you and the Games."

"And you don't feel that way?"

"I have a five-year-old girl. I just don't like the idea of children killing each other for glory." I nodded. Then the food arrived and we ate. Lavender explained the parade to me. "You'll be wearing a costume that represents your district. Since you're from 4, it has to do with fishing. You'll ride in a chariot with your district partner tonight. It will be broadcasted to all the districts, with mandatory viewing."

"Okay, so, what's my costume like?"

I sort of wish I hadn't asked, because an hour or two later, I was standing by a chariot in the most ridiculous thing ever. My costume was a skirt that resembled scales and seemed to grow out of my skin; it's blue and green. The top was silver rope-like stuff knotted all together. My hair had been pulled back and piled on top of my head. It was held in place by starfish and seashells and some seaweed had been braided in. Tiny starfish hung from my ears and a string of pearls around my neck. A starfish was painted under the corner of my left eye, and my eye makeup resembled waves. I was supposed to be a mermaid. Brian's costume was similar, only with dark green "scales" and a seaweed sash. He also got to carry a trident. He was about as thrilled as I was.

I looked around at the other tributes, and realized ours weren't so bad. One looked like sparkly freaks, Two looked like masons, Three were giant lightning bolts… then I saw Eight. They seemed to be wearing multicolored tents. I pointed it out to Brian and we agreed we were lucky.

We were told to stand in the chariots and after a few final adjustments, our teams stepped back. The doors opened and 1 rode out. I could hear cheering. 2, then 3, then us. The crowd loved our costumes. (I think. All I know is that they cheered louder when they saw us.) I wondered if any of them would be my sponsor. I might as well try, I smiled and waved. I hope this will help get me home; I miss Clara so much. Brian nudged me.

"Hey, I bet if we hold the trident together they'll love it. Sponsors will help get us home."

"Okay. Can you read minds or something?" He shrugged and I grabbed the handle and we thrust it over our heads. They went wild. We held it high until the chariots stopped. Then the President addressed us.

He called the rebellion "the Dark Days."

Then we were taken back and the doors closed behind 12. I stepped off the chariot and headed for the elevator. They'd made our floor number easy enough to remember: 1 gets one, 2 gets two, and so on. I punched the 4. Brian had entered right behind me, (it's like we're synched or something) but Antony ran to catch up with us. He got to the doors just as they were about to close. I glanced at Brian. He was just as pissed as I was. This is getting a little creepy.

"I can't believe he'd call the rebellion that. Doesn't he know most of the tributes were or knew rebels?"

"I think he does. Still, 'the Dark Days.' Ha! It must be some kind of joke."

"Yea, the Dark Days are now, if ever." Then we arrived at our floor. Antony had said nothing, but he seemed to be mulling something over.

We were shown our rooms, and I shut my door. I headed into the attached bath. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was beautiful, a lady of the sea, no matter how ridiculous I felt. Clara would have been so excited to see me like this; to see my looking so lovely. She always tried to make me pretty. She said that I was named after a beautiful princess, so I should look like one. Now I do.

I took all the little trinkets out of my hair and everything else. I placed it all in a neat little pile, and jumped in the shower. I washed all the makeup away, and then stood in the cool water for awhile. Then I got out and dried my hair. Wrapping myself in a towel, I looked for nightclothes in the main room. I found a green set. Then I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

My last conscious thought was of Clara.


	4. Old Friends

The next morning, I woke up at first light. I brushed my hair and braided it. I found jeans and a purple blouse to wear before I noticed something had been laid out. I put it on, figuring I was supposed to be wearing it. It was a fitted black shirt and pants; blue and gray stripes ran down the sides and the number 4 was on both my shoulders. Black socks and boots had been left out as well.

Once dressed, I wandered around our floor silently. Food had been laid out for breakfast, and I ate. Then I sat sipping orange juice on the couch, watching reruns of the parade and reapings, listening to what they said about the other tributes. I wasn't really paying attention until they showed close-ups of the tributes' faces. They showed the pairs side by side, starting with One. Orange juice sprayed everywhere. Before I could collect my thoughts, they showed Two. I heard glass shatter. I know them; all four of them. How many others do I know?

I watch, hoping I don't recognize anyone else. I don't. What are the odds that it'd be people I know? I can't kill them.

But will they kill me?

"Good, you're up," said Antony. I jumped. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes. Um, I broke a glass," I told him.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, I need to talk to the both of you." I followed him to the table; Brian was eating when we sat down. "Today at 10 o'clock, you'll be going down to one of the lowest floors: the Training Center. You'll have three days to train before you're evaluated. After that will be interviews, but we'll talk about those later."

I looked at Brian. I could tell he felt the same way. I remember boot camp. It was awful. Someone was always barking at you, pointing out every little mistake, making you run more because you were too slow. I don't want to do that again.

When 10 o'clock rolled around, we were in the Training Center being told the rules. Try to visit as many stations as you can, no fighting, gain or hone your skills, blah, blah, blah. At least it wasn't boot camp. Then we were dismissed to roam about. I saw the kids from 1 and 2 go to the hand-to-hand combat station. I dragged Brian over there with me.

The boy from One was grappling with a trainer. "Put your weight on the balls of your feet," I said. "Otherwise you'll lose your balance." They all turned to face me. The girl from 2 squealed. "Miss me?" I asked. We all hugged.

"It's been so long, Ann," said Tybil.

"It has been. How'd things go over in One after you went back?"

"Oh, you know bombs and skirmishes."

"You know these people?" asked Brian.

"Oh! Yea, sorry. I did a three month tour in 1 before going to 2 for 4 months. They were soldiers, so naturally we talked. This is James and Tybil from 1, and Martha and Cassius from 2. Guys, this is Brian."

We all talked and took turns with the trainer. After hand-to-hand, we practiced with weapons. The targets were human-shaped, which was creepy, but as we had all been soldiers, we'd all been pretty numbed to the idea of killing people.

Weapons wise, Tybil and I preferred long knives, Martha stuck to throwing knives, James and Cassius were good archers, and Brian turned out to be good with most things.

We sat together at lunch. "Do you think they allow alliances? You know, when we're in the arena. We're supposed to kill each other after all," said Martha.

"I don't see why not. It'll probably make a good show," replied James.

"And all they want is a show, I bet," murmured Cassius. We knew he was right. Why else would we have to hunt each other? If they just wanted us dead as an example for the districts, why have us fight? No, it was obvious they wanted a show.

After that, the conversation was lighter. At least, a little bit. We talked about home. And that led to the Reaping. James had volunteered for his younger brother and Martha for her 12-year-old cousin. The rest of us had been reaped. Then the conversation turned.

" Okay, I get how Ann knows you four, but how do you know each other?" asked Brian.

"Well, if memory serves, James and Tybil volunteered to be part of a small team to aid in Two. Ann was also on the team and then Cassius and I were with the rebels in 2," said Martha. "That's the four months Ann mentioned before."

"Yea, it was something like that," I said. "We were all about the same age, so we just hung out in our free time. We didn't really get 'leave' per se."

Soon after, lunch was over and we were sent back out into the Training Center. We stuck together for the most part; going from station to station, learning survival skills. Snares were just complex knots, plants tricky to identify, climbing easy, and the obstacle course was… fun. It was odd, finding something amusing in all this.

When training was over, we shared an elevator. Back at our floor, Antony was waiting for us.

"How'd it go?"

"Ann met some old friends."

"Really?"

"Yea. They're from 1 and 2: all four of them."

"Very well. Come on now, let's eat; tell me about your day." And so we did. Antony was thrilled we'd made an alliance. He said the Games were supposed to be strategic, and that allies were a good thing; that is, until the numbers dwindle.

The next day at the Training Center was interesting. After seeing us bond, the other tributes started grouping together. It turned out that a lot of tributes knew each other from the rebellion. We had all been soldiers, well, it seemed that way. On our third day, everyone started talking and working together. I met a lot of the others and found that all of us were at least fifteen, and that we'd all been through at least boot camp. I felt that, under different circumstances, we all could have been friends. I felt oddly sad about that.

On our fourth- maybe fifth- day in the Capitol, we were once more in the Training Center. Only today, we were waiting to be scored according to our skills. James was first. Then Tybil; Cassius, Martha and then Brian. 15 minutes later, it was my turn.

I strode out into the empty center. The Gamemakers sat on a balcony. I remembered Antony said I was to introduce myself. My voice rang out clear and steady.

"Andromeda Blane, District 4." They motioned for me to proceed. I took a breath. There was a table behind me with knives. I'll get one and do… knife stuff. Whatever. But first impressions speak volumes. I flipped backwards and turned midair to face the table. I chose a knife and a mannequin to attack. I leapt and twirled around for awhile, and then I jammed the blade into the dummy's heart up to the hilt. I proceeded to the hand-to-hand combat station; and easily defeated the trainer, so I took on two at once. It was still easy; they don't really know how to fight. I climbed around and then ran through the obstacle course in a new personal record. After that, they dismissed me.

I went back to our floor, and we waited for the scores to be televised. At 6, they finally were. "From District 1, James Rone, 10. Tybil Marx, 10. From District 2, Cassius Bron, 10. Martha Granite, 9. From District 3, Blake Stevenson, 7. Jamie Lee, 8. From District 4, Brian Wald, 10. Andromeda Blane, 11." We cheered. The scores were out of 12; we both did really well. We watched the rest. "From District 5, Rusty Rowland, 9. Ronnie Malek, 10. From District 6, Taylor Thomson, 8. Jasmine Murrow, 9. From District 7, Donivan Strauss, 11. June Oakland, 10. From District 8, John Mathias, 10. Judy Monroe, 10. From District 9, William King, 8. Bridget White, 7. From District 10, Damon Jones, 10. Skai Bleu, 9. From District 11, Dondre Johnson, 11. Hope Jeanene, 7. From District 12, Jack Dawson, 9. Mayella Gray, 7."

We had all done well, very well. But now they'll expect a power struggle between me, Donivan and Dondre. Dondre is nice, so I don't think we'll have a problem; but Donivan… he scares me.


	5. Interviews, Dreams, & Goodbyes

The next day was spent prepping for our interviews. Antony told us that we'd be playing an angle, but still be true to ourselves. We're both to be disgruntled rebels (but not extremely so, only suggest that we are) and I am to be a natural leader, and Brian sort of a hopeful. It seemed complicated.

We spent the day practicing answers, posture and what not. I learned how to fake feminism because apparently being girly is going to be important, though I don't understand why. It seems really stupid, but if it'll help me get back to Clara…

Around 2 o'clock, I was taken off to be beautified before the interviews. My outfit was a beautiful dress that Lavender said was inspired by ancient Greek fashions. It was blue and rippled like water with my every move. My makeup was simple, so I could be recognized in the arena. Lavender gave me simple shoes to wear and then said she had a final touch to add. She tied my sand dollar around my neck.

"There. Now I'm done."

"Thank you. I- I don't think I've ever been so beautiful. My sister will love it."

"It's my pleasure." Then we went down the elevator to behind the stage. Brian looked handsome in a blue suit. After a few minutes, we were told to go on stage, with Tybil in the lead.

The lights were blinding at first, and the crowd was deafening. We sat in the chairs on stage and waited for the applause to die down. I stared at my dress while my eyes adjusted, and noticed that it was like the ocean before a storm. Calm, yet beautiful and threatening. I loved it.

I barely paid attention to the interviews. I found myself strangely nervous. It was odd, really, to be afraid now, after everything I'd been through and everything I've done.

Then it was my turn. The host introduced me as "the Beauty from the Sea". I suppose I seem that way, especially after I stood and my dress rippled as I walked. I didn't smile, but held my head high and walked purposefully. I gave a small, sly smile as I sat, as though all of this was simply amusing.

"So, Andromeda… how do you feel about all this?"

"It varies."

"How so?"

"Well, sometimes I am angry about it, and other times, accepting of my fate."

"Interesting. You have family at home rooting for you, right?"

"Yes: my mom, cousin, and my little sister."

"No special someone?"

"No, just my family, no boyfriend or anything like that."

"Really? A beauty like you?"

"Yea, I don't have anyone. I was kind of… busy the last few years. Not much time for romance when you're fighting day in and day out." The audience laughed, taking my words for sarcasm.

"Of course. Now, I bet we're all wondering this, how did you get such a high score?"

"Well, I do believe we aren't supposed to say anything."

"Oh, it'll just be our little secret. Right folks?" The audience cheered. A buzzer sounded. "Oh, that appears to be all the time we have. What a pity." He took my arm, raising it above my head. "Andromeda Blane, District 4!" Then I was allowed to go back to my seat. I held my head high. Brian was up next. He was "the King of the Sea." He did well; the audience loved him. But, as I watched the rest of the interviews, they seemed to easily take to a tribute. I guess them liking you doesn't take much.

I was glad to finally get offstage. I didn't like having all those eyes on me. It made my skin crawl. Antony and Lavender were ecstatic. They said we both did really well. We were sure to get sponsors. I don't understand how they can be so sure of things. This has never been done before, so how can anything be definite?

I lay on my back, deep in thought. Tomorrow we leave for the arena. Tomorrow I will begin to fight for my life, but not against the other tributes. At least, I hope so; I think we'll band together. One final stand against the Capitol.

If we do, maybe it will give the districts the courage to rebel again. We'd become martyrs, faces to lead a new revolution. To make that happen though, the victor will have to be the most innocent… who among us is though… who… Mayella. Sweet Mayella from 12. She had barely gotten through boot camp. Trained to fight, but wouldn't hurt a fly.

I decide that Mayella will be the one that gets home, and then drift to sleep. I dream about Clara. She's crying, asking me why I didn't want to come home. She says she misses me. I tell her I miss her too, and that I was thinking about her when I died. I was trying to get rid of the Games, so she wouldn't have to be afraid when she got older. She said it didn't work. Then my dream sifted. I was on the beach back home, watching the sun set.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I turn and find myself next to Brian. I hear myself reply.

"Yea, it is."

"Too bad we never actually did this."

"I suppose."

"Too bad this is a dream."

"Yea."

"Since it is, I guess you won't mind if I do this." He kisses my cheek.

"Not at all. And you won't mind this." I kiss him back, but on his lips.

"Not at all."

That's when I wake up. _What was that?! Why am I dreaming about that? What the hell is going on?! I can't have feelings for him. Not here, not now, when we're going to die. What is wrong with me? _

I can't fall asleep again for the rest of the night.

I get up at dawn. I sipped some water while waiting for everyone else to get up. I can't seem to be able to eat or drink anything else. What I told myself at the Reaping comes back: _I cannot show fear._ Today's the day that it counts. When everyone's up, we're taken out to a hovercraft. Trackers are injected into our arms. No one talks much. Antony tries to get us to talk, but Brian and I just give simple answers. I really don't want to talk, not after my dream last night. He eventually gives up. When we land, we're taken to separate rooms. Lavender is there, waiting for me. I dress in what I will probably die in: a dark blue shirt, baggy, tan, cargo pants, tan leather boots, and a dark brown rain jacket. Then Lavender ties my sand dollar around my neck. She squeezes my arms.

"Be brave out there."

"You know I will." She smiles faintly. We sit, hand in hand, waiting. I sip water the whole time. Then a voice over the speakers comes on.

"Tributes enter the tubes. You have 30 seconds." I do as it says, my heart pounding in my chest, my stomach in knots.

"Good luck," says Lavender as the glass cuts me off from her. I mouth _thank you _to her. She nods and steps away. I take a deep breath. And another. And another, anything to keep the scream building in me down. The tube begins to rise, and panic starts to set in. _Breathe, in, out, in, out, in, out…_

I cannot show fear_._ For Clara, for Mom, for Dad, for Don… for myself.

_**[AN: Sorry I took so long to update. Thanks for reading, and please review!]**_


	6. The Games Begin

I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. I cannot show fear. Not now, with cameras surely watching my every move. Clara can see me; I have to be strong for her.

I open my eyes, and am greeted by sunlight. The air is hot on my skin. A booming voice says I have 60 seconds before the Games begin. I looked at the other tributes; some were scared, others determined. I looked to my feet, where weapons, backpacks, and other items lay scattered. At the center of it all stood a huge golden … horn –thing. The name of it escapes me. I then looked to my surroundings. I froze, every nerve switching to solider mode in an instant: we all stood in the center of a city. No, a district. I looked closer; some buildings were rubble, others only half standing. It looked like the districts had during the rebellion. I tensed, ready to run, to fight.

When there were 3 seconds left, something dreadful happened: Jasmine, the girl from 6, lept off her platform, and the ground exploded. Blake, the boy from 3, was closest to her, reeled and fell. A second explosion rocked through the arena. Then there was silence. Then two blasts in the distance.

No one moved for quite some time. I noticed the clock had reached zero. I found myself wondering if this is how we will all die; getting blown to bits when we step off. Everyone was looking around, though none dared step down. I took a deep breath. Someone has to figure out if it's safe, and the only way to find out is to step down. I close my eyes. "I love you Clara," I whisper. I feel my feet hit the hard earth. I didn't blow up. I looked to my right, where Brian stood. He jumped off, landing with a soft thud. Then, one by one, everyone else stood in the grass. Suddenly, everyone darted to grab supplies, myself included. We all seemed to have been emboldened by our success of not blowing up. As soon as everything on the ground had been grabbed-weapons and all- everyone stopped. We all simply froze, unsure of what to do. No one wanted to attack; we all knew each other, we were all… friends. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Brian and my friends from 1 & 2. By the looks on their faces, they expected _me_ to say something. Everyone else was looking at me expectantly as well. Jamie and Taylor were crying over their partners. I heard my voice, as though it was far away:

"Friends, and I do call you friends, we can't possibly take up arms against each other. And how can we, as friends? As a soldier, you protect your friend, and they protect you. And as this is how we think, would we not act as such? Protect and guard instead of plot and kill. Are you with me? We will die either way, but we can die on our terms, not theirs."

"You mean to be animals for slaughter, instead of butchers?" asked Skai, from 10.

"Yes, I do," I replied. There was silence, broken by a single phrase.

"I stand with you." I look to see Mayella straightening herself, and looking around, urging others to stand as well. Brian, my friends, and slowly everyone else repeated Mayella's words, even Donivan. Only then did I understand: "with you." They wanted me to lead, and I don't wish to. I propose a vote for a pair of leaders, as it seemed we would stay together. A few guys stepped up to lead: Brian, Donivan, and Dondre. But, Brian stepped back, saying "both leaders shouldn't be from the same district." No girls stepped forward. I was mystified.

The vote proceeded and Dondre became our leader. Then it was time for the girls.

"No girl wants to lead?" I asked.

"I guess. We all thought you would," said Martha.

"I know," I said softly. "I just don't think I can."

"Sure you can. You already have," she said. I smiled weakly. "All in favor? And all opposed? Well, there you have it. It's your lead."

"Um, thanks. I'll try my best." After that, Dondre and I walked around the cornucopia-which is what it's called- examining all the supplies. There were loads of weapons, but also med kits, food, iodine, canteens, sleeping bags, blankets, tarps, and all sorts of useful things. We decide that everyone should get a pack, blanket or sleeping bag, and some food and iodine. The med supplies would stay central.

While we had been doing this, we had sent a scouting party to find a building or two for shelter and a water source. When they returned, it was late in the afternoon. We had divided up all the supplies. I handed them their new possessions. They told us they had found a suitable place. It was on the other edge of the buildings, near a forest and a lake. We all grabbed our things and started to move. Night came; and with it cooler air, fireflies and a symphony of night sounds. It was rather relaxing. We had only 4 flashlights, but the moon was full enough that we had enough light.

Then a blaring noise reverberated throughout the arena and a huge Capitol seal appeared in the sky. It stayed there for a moment, and then was replaced by two words "the fallen". The sky then showed a picture of Blake with a 3 and then Jasmine with a 6. Then the sky was dark and all was silent for a minute. Soon the crickets began to chirp again and we carried on.

When we finally got to the spot the scouts had found, everyone claimed a sleeping spot and then filled their canteens. Then drank and refilled them. We sat together and ate a small meal. It was rather peaceful, like the time my dad and I slept out under the stars. When we all had ate, we decided on watches. Both Dondre and I volunteered for first watch, but everyone else said it was fine. The first watch was Damon (10), Will (9), Ronnie (5) and Judy (8). Second watch was James (1), Martha (2), Taylor (6), and June (7). Third were Jamie (3), Brian, Hope (11) and Jack (12).

I lay down on top of my sleeping bag and stared at the ceiling. I was in a small house with a similar layout to my own. I was on the upper floor with the rest of the girls. The boys were downstairs. Next to me were Tybil and Mayella. I waited for sleep, wondering if it would even come.


End file.
